Finding Peace in All the Wrong Places
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Never be scared to take a chance. Just make sure StarClan doesn't get mad at what you decide to do.


**Grim: Okay, I had this in my head ever since my laptop lost internet, so it's been a while. I know I have other stories, but I'll get to them!**

**Broken: LIAR!**

**Grim: SHUT UP!**

**Broken: Whatever! We have two clans that will probably be mostly in use, then a few others. **

**Grim: We are excepting OCs, so if you want yours to be in it, we have something at the bottom for you! You can also add your own clan if you want.**

**Broken: THE LEADER IN NIGHTCLAN ISN'T OURS!**

**Grim: That's right. Cherrystar belongs to the awesome **ManamiXNaomi**!**

**Broken: Here are the clans!**

**NightClan:**

**Leader: Cherrystar – Brown she-cat with red stripes**

**Deputy: Thornpelt – Yellow tom with black stripes**

**Medicine Cat: Bluepelt – Gray blue she-cat with white paws and white belly**

**Warriors:**

**Brokenshadow – Black tom with green eyes**

**Grimclaw – Black she-cat with red eyes and a black collar that has a circle and an X in the middle *not a kittypet***

**Riskyclaw – White tom with blue left eye and red right eye**

**Firesoul – Orange tom with red eyes**

**Waterpelt – White she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deadsoul – Dark gray tom with black eyes**

**Blacktail – Black tom with blue eyes**

**Redfoot – Orange tom with darker orange paws and red eyes**

**Iceheart – Light gray tom with blue eyes**

**Songmew – White tome with black tail, ears, paws, and black around eyes**

**Mistyclaw – Gray she-cat with hazel eyes**

**Queens:**

**Windclaw – White she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Rosepetal – Pale pinkish white she-cat with honey eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Nightpaw – Black tom with blue eyes**

**Silverpaw – Silver she-cat with blind blue eyes**

**Bravepaw – Red orange tom with red eyes**

**Naturepaw – Brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Cloudpaw – Light gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Kits:**

**Lightkit – Yellow tom with gold eyes**

**Sapphirekit – Gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Stonekit – Dark gray tom with silver eyes**

**Elders: **

**Honeyfang – Yellow she-cat with gold eyes**

**Onyxfoot – Dark gray tom with black paws and blue eyes**

**Foxtail – Orange tom with white tipped tail and paws**

**SnowClan**

**Leader: Snowstar – White she-cat with green eyes**

**Deputy: Rockyfoot – Gray tom with hazel eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Whitepool**

**Warriors:**

**Cloudpelt – Gray she-cat with**

**Shadowfoot – Black tom with gray eyes**

**Skytail – White she-cat with blue eyes**

**Blackclaw – Midnight tom with black claws and green eyes**

**Flametail – Orange tom with flame-like tail**

**Waterpelt – Silky gray tom with blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Moonheart – Gray she-cat with gray eyes**

**Goldenclaw – White she-cat with yellow claws and blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Tinypaw – Small black she-cat with green eyes**

**Naturepaw – Brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Hazelpaw – Brown tom with hazel eyes**

**Graypaw – Gray tom with dark gray paws and blue eyes**

**Kits:**

**Foxkit – Orange tom with white tipped tail, ears, and paws**

**Lightkit – Yellow she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Elders:**

**Slickpelt – White tom with blind blue eyes**

**Leaftail – Brown she-cat with matted tail and green eyes**

**Stray Cats**

**Spitz – Gray tom with blue eyes**

**Spots – Blue gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Yumi – Black she-cat with odd eyes**

**EJ – Dark gray tom with no eyes, and black liquid seeping from them**

**Warriors: Finding Peace in All the Wrong Places**

**Chapter 1**

Grimclaw watched as a mouse licked its paws and started to clean its fur and face. She got into hunting position, counted a bit, and pounced. The mouse made a small squeak, its body being crushed into the earth, as black claws dug into its back, snapping its small spine. She thanked Onyxfoot for being her mentor. He taught her to count a little, before pouncing. She never asked him questions. Instead, she obeyed orders, and pounced at anything he told her to.

Padding back to camp, Grimclaw found herself tackled to the ground. The mouse she caught flew out of her mouth, landing in mud. Grimclaw growled, scratching the cat on top of her. She saw the white she-cat fall to the floor. Her face fell, as she backed up.

"Hello, Grimclaw." she purred. The black she-cat glared at the other cat in front of her.

"Back off, Snowstar. I do not wish to be around you." she hissed, before looking at the mouse she once had for the fresh-kill pile. "And you ruined my kill! Sapphirekit needs food, Snowstar! She's just a kit!"

"Don't worry. I'll give you a mouse from SnowClan's pile." she purred, advancing her way towards the other she-cat, who growled at her.

"NightClan doesn't need _anything_ from you. We're fine on our own!" she mewed, before turning around, and padding away. Snowstar watched her, green eyes sadden by the she-cat's reaction to her. She turned around as well, and padded off towards SnowClan camp.

"Grimclaw? You didn't catch any food!" Cherrystar gasped, looking at the other she-cat, who didn't have any food with her.

"Snowstar tackled me, and the mouse flew out of my jaws. I'm sorry, Cherrystar." she sighed, bowing her head. Cherrystar's eyes filled with fury, and her claws dug into the earth. She then sighed, relaxing.

"It is alright, I will talk to Snowstar when I see her. Until then, please help Onyxfoot with a flea that had been bugging him." she meowed. Grimclaw nodded, and padded off to the warriors den.

"Good morning, Grimclaw." Onyxfoot greeted, stretching his paws out, as his claws sunk into the earth.

"Hello, Onyxfoot. Sleep well?" Grimclaw replied, smiling at him. The elder cat nodded, slowly sitting up.

"Yes, very well. Thank you, my little apprentice." he mewed. Grimclaw giggled.

"I'm not an apprentice anymore! I'm a full grown cat!" she replied. Onyxfoot chuckled, licking the she-cat's head.

"I know, I know. But it seems like you are." he told her. She rolled her red eyes, before remembering why she went to go see him.

"Cherrystar said you had a flea bugging you. Where is it?" she mewed, tilting her head.

"On my shoulder. That little foxdung won't leave me alone!" he hissed, trying to glare at his shoulder. Grimclaw giggled once more, before biting gently at the elder cat's shoulder. She soon felt something hard, and bit down, that soft _crack_ sounding like music to Onyxfoot's ears.

"Thank you, Grimclaw. I can always count on you." he mewed softly, laying back down in his nest. Grimclaw turned to leave, but Onyxfoot gently hit her tail with his paw. She looked back at him, seeing a small smile on his face.

"I seen that black cat you like." he meowed quietly. She tilted her head.

"EJ?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes. He asked if you were doing okay. I told him you were fine." he told her. The she-cat thought for a moment.

"He came onto NightClan territory!" she growled. The elder cat shook his head.

"Of course not! I simply found him a few tail lengths away from the boarder, and I decided to talk to him." he mewed.

"You went out of the camp?" Grimclaw asked.

"Of course I did! I go out every night when every cat has gone to sleep!" he told her. She laughed a little, before licking Onyxfoot's head.

"Just be careful. Don't let SnowClan ever get to you." she mewed. He nodded.

"I know." he replied. She smiled, and left the elder's den.

"If they hurt my old mentor, so help me StarClan I'll tear them to shreds!" she hissed under her breath, making sure no one heard her.

As the sun started to set in the west, Brokenshadow found his older sister padding towards the exit of NightClan camp.

"Grimclaw?" he mewed, trotting after her. "Where ya goin?"

"Just out. Don't worry. I'll be back soon." she replied. Before she could leave, Brokenshadow gently grabbed onto her tail with his mouth. She quickly jerked it away, turning back to face him.

"I talked with Riskyclaw and Deadsoul. We all think you shouldn't leave camp, unless its for boarder patrol, or for hunting." he mewed. She let the words sink in, before turning away sharply.

"I don't need any cat's approval in what I do. I'll be fine. Promise." she nearly hissed, before leaving camp. Brokenshadow went to follow, but something held him back.

"Brokenshadow? Where are you?" a tiny mew came. _Silverpaw._ He thought, before turning around, and rushing to the small she-cat's side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking over her.

"I-I had a nightmare about foxes!" she told him. Brokenshadow sighed, licking her head.

"Don't worry. It's close to leafbare. We won't see foxes for a long while." he told her, before picking her up by the nap of the neck, and carrying her into the apprentice den.

"Can't I sleep with you? Just for tonight?" she asked, putting her head down once he had set her into her nest.

"You already know the answer, Silverpaw. You must remain in here." he told her. "Goodnight. May StarClan bless you with pleasant dreams."

"Thank you, Brokenshadow. Goodnight." she replied, laying her head between her paws, and closing her eyes. The tom then left, and went into the warriors den.

**Grimclaw**

The black she-cat trotted towards the edge of NightClan boarder. She thought for a moment, before seeing a figure chasing a mouse. The cat pounced at it, the tiny squeak loud enough for Grimclaw to hear.

"EJ!" she called. The eyeless cat looked at her, the mouse in his jaws. He smiled at the sight of her, and trotted over.

"Hey, Grimclaw! How ya doin?" he mewed, gently laying the mouse on the ground. She smiled, sitting in front of him, as he did the same.

"I've been fine. And you?" she replied. He looked down a bit.

"Eh... you know. A life as a loner." he sighed. She touched his paw with hers, the smile still there.

"At least you got me." she told him. He smiled as well.

"Yeah, I do!" he mewed happily.

"You know, Onyxfoot said he talk to you. He wasn't too mean, was he?" she asked. EJ shook his head.

"Of course not." he replied.

"Well, just asking, because I know he can sometimes be harsh." she told him. He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I've been called way too many things for harsh words to hurt me anymore." he meowed. Grimclaw chuckled, licking his cheek.

"Such a tough tom." she mewed. His fur puffed a bit with happiness.

"Well, when you grow up alone, you kinda get a lot of things for being a loner, or a rouge." he told her.

"Yeah. At least I know I'll be protected whenever I'm with you." she purred. EJ nodded, licking her cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you." he promised. She smiled, and stood on all fours.

"I should get back before I get in trouble. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she meowed, sadness in her tone. His face dropped.

"Oh... yeah... well at least I'll see you tomorrow!" he replied, standing as well. "Oh, and here! You can have this mouse."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at the plump mouse the tom had killed. He nodded happily.

"Yeah! I can always find more." he replied. She smiled, and picked it up in her jaws. They said their goodbyes, and parted, each going their own ways.

Grimclaw put the mouse in the fresh-kill pile, and went into the warriors den, laying in her nest right next to Brokenshadow. She yawned quietly, and fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow night to come.

**Grim: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Broken: You can submit OCs if you want! Just add the info that's at the top!**

**Grim: Please make sure to tell us if they're in NightClan, SnowClan, or another clan!**

**Broken: If they're in another clan, please add the clan name, and which members are in there!**

**Grim: Goodbye!**

**Broken: See you next time!**


End file.
